Triple Trama
by Hiro MD
Summary: Hiro MD, started to treat a cancer patient until more trauma begin starting with his own kids.
1. Cancer patient

**It all started at SF Middle School in physical Ed class, a 11-year old Tammy was playing dodge ball with her friends.**

Coach:(blow the whistle)"Okay class we have two team. The giant and the small fry".

 **The small fry is the kid who did not hit puberty yet with their still 4"shorter. The giant are the small fry is kid who did hit puberty and their 6" taller. Tammy was play unlit all the sudden, she see's the ball that are blurry and throw her ball at her teammates. The bigger kids were laughing at her.**

Teen 1:"Look at her, she can't even play right".

Teen 2:"Tammy your suppose to hit the other teem if you want to your team win!"

 **Lucky the ball was soft so it won't hurt anybody however, the ball accidentally hit her head and she was bleeding from her eye. The coach blew the whistle and ran to her. The two teens laugh at her.**

Coach:"You Two 5 laps now! Sarah go get the school nurse stat.

 **As Sarah got the nurse, Tammy got dizzy and fell on the floor. The coach called 911 and her Mom.**

* * *

 **I was at SF Children's Hospital checking on patients. Changing** **bandages, Empty bed pans,Urine bags & Re-stiching up surgical wounds. The unit nurse patty came up to me.**

Patty:"You have a visitor Hiro".

 **I looked down the hallway.**

Hiro:"Oh my gosh it Rina. The girl that I fixed her mine. How your feeling?"

Rina:"Hi Dr. Hamada. This is my Dad Rick. He was in military.

Rick:"This must be the doctor who's a specialist in unusual disease that cured my daughter."

Hiro:"Yes I'm am.

 **I looked at her Mom's belly:"**

Hiro:"You must be expecting another baby."

Carla:"Can I ask you a favor Hiro?"

Hiro:"Sure what is it"?

Carla:"I know you have a healthcare companion, My husband ship is leaving to and he's unable to support me before the baby in born. Do you think he could"?

Hiro: "Absolutey. I'll talk to him".

 **All the sudden the intercom went off:**

 _DR. HOMADA, YOUR NEEDED IN TO EMERGANCY ROOM. DR. HOMADA, YOUR NEEDED IN TO EMERGANCY ROOM._

Hiro:"I gota go. I'll talk to Baymax".

Carla:"Thanks".

 **I took the elevator down to the ER. The Medic's were wheeling Tammy down the** **hallway on a stretcher with a brace around her neck.**

Hiro:"What do we got?"

Medic:"11-year old Tammy came from School. She was bleeding from her eye. and got dizzy and fell in the gym floor. Coach call 911 immediately . She also seeing things blurry".

Hiro:"Okey. take her to trauma 3.

 **The Medic's took for in trauma 3 and transfer on the gurney. I took my exam. light out and exam. her eyes. I took her blood pressure and pulse. The parents arrived at the Hospital Jim and Carl. I walk toward him.**

Hiro:"You must by Tammy's parents.

Carl:"How is she what happen"?

Hiro:"She got blurry and bleed from her eye.'s I need to take her to MRI just to make sure that it's not a nerogical issue and I like to keep her in the Hospital for some test. Right now I need your consent and we need to sign the admitting papers. I need to admit her.

 **The parent signed the papers and Baymax made her an I.D wristband. We wheeled her to MRI. No nerogical issue. We wheeled her up to the medical floor to her room. Baymax transfer her to the bed. I ask Baymax to draw some blood. Labs came back and I called the parents to come because I need to talk to them. They came up the the medical floor in a** **consult room.**

Hiro:"Tammy's blood work came back. She has retinoblastoma. The cancer in the eye.

 **Mom whipped up some tears.**

Hiro:"I need to start her up on chemotherapy and radiation so I need your consent.

 **I hand Mom the paperwork. She was still in tears so I hand her a tissue box. She signed a consent form.**

Hiro: "Will do everything we can. If things don't work out, She may lose an eye.

Carl:"What are the side effects? Will she lose her hair?"

Hiro:"Probably. Also she may feel sick from the chemo.

 **That night, We wheeled her to the oncology unit and Baymax start up an I.V line and started up the chemotherapy mixed with radiation. Because the radiation, she was put in isolation to keep the other patients from being exposed. During the treatment, She wasn't allowed to leave her room so We have a child life specialist to bring some movies & toys for her. later she was feeling nausea from the chemo. Baymax gave her a tub. Her hair was falling out. I wheeled in the eye pressure equipment in her room and asks Baymax to numb her eyeball with eye drops. I move a shiny light closed to her eyeball to apply pressure. The I used a biopsy needle in her eyeball to collect tumour cells. Baymax covered her eye up with bandages before the drops wore off. I took the sample up to the lab. Tammy had to go to the bathroom so Baymax helped her to the restroom. He put a sample hat on her toilet to collect urine. After she was done, Baymax helped her back in bed. I came in with her chart. **

Hiro:"How are we feeling?"

Tammy:"I feel sick."

Hiro:"That from the Chemo. I'll give you something for the nausea. I need to check your vital's.

 **I checked Tammy's vital and gave her a shot for the nausea and some ginger ale and clocked out for the day.**

* * *

 **I talk to Baymax about Carla. Rina Mom. The doorbell rang. It was Carla. she was crying in tears. I sat her down on the sofa. Baymax give her some water to drink.**

Hiro:"Okey what happen?"

Carla:"The war office called and my husband was killed in battle.

Hiro:"Carla I'm so sorry.I guess the baby won't have a Father."

Baymax:"By that way your having a boy."

Carla:"How does he find out?"

Hiro:"He can read an unborn child's DNA from his scanner.

Carla:"He's pretty good for a health care companion."

Hiro:" He sure is. So Any names for him"?

Carla:"I think i'll name him after my husband."

Hiro:" I know what you mean. When my brother died and when my wife Honey was pregnet, We decided to name him after my brother".

Carla:"How did he died?"

Hiro: "In a fire when I was 14."

Carla:"What was his name?"

Hiro:"Tadashi".

Honey:"Excuse me Hiro but I need to steal Baymax. One of the twins feel pretty warm."

Hiro:"Sure go ahead."

Honey:"You must be Rina's Mom Carla:"

Carla:"Yes I am. I thought Tadashi was your only son."

Honey:"Oh No we have Three more kids. A girl and two twins girls."

Carla:"Sound Like you have your hands full"

Honey:"Yes we do."

Hiro:"Carla is having a boy."

Honey:" Are you? Well Congratulations. Baymax Mary is burning up. Can you take care of her?"

Baymax:"I'll be happy to?"

Carla:"Baymax told me I was having a boy."

Honey:"Ahhh yes with his built-in DNA reader. What brings you here?"

 **Carla whip up some tears.**

Honey:"What's wrong?"

Hiro:"Her husband was killed during battle."

Honey:"I'm so sorry. Would you like to stay here tonight. You can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs.

Carla:"Thanks."

Hiro:"Honey? Can I talk to you for a second"?

Honey:"Excuse us."

 **We went in the garage and talk.**

Hiro:"Shouldn't we talk first?"

Honey:"Hiro she's in trouble. She just lost her husband. Now the baby won't have a Father".

Hiro:"I know. Remember before we got married that we made an agreement to consult each other first".

Honey:"Oh Hiro. Just this once. She need our support. please?"

Hiro:"Oh aright".

 **We went back into the house. Honey showed Carla the guest bedroom. Meantime, in the Nursery. I popped my head in to see how's Mary is doing?"**

Hiro:"How she's doing."

Baymax: "Hiro. What this red spot here?"

Hiro:"Uh-Oh. Their chicken-pox. Honey! get in here."

 **Honey ran into a nursery.**

Honey:"What's wrong"?

Hiro:"Are little Mary is getting the chicken-pox. I should take her with me tomorrow".

 **Maggie walked out the hallway.**

Maggie:"Dad?"

Hiro: Oh No not you.

 **Tadashi came out of the hallway too. He's getting then two. I need to get these kids out of the house away from Carla who was pregnet. At SF Children's Hospital, We have a special ward for Children's with childhood illnesses.**

* * *

 **End of Ch.1**


	2. The real Trauma begins

**The sun was coming out. I was coming in the guest bedroom.**

Hiro:"Morning Carla. How do you feel."

Carla: "Terrible. I think I have morning sickness".

Hiro:"I'll have Baymax take a look. Your welcome to stay as long as you want so you can get over your grief."

Carla:"Thanks Hiro."

Hiro:"Listen My kids is getting sick with the chicken pox and for your protection, I'm taking them to work with me. Baymax will be here. I'm leaving him at home with you."

 **After breakfast, took the kids in my family van & drove up to the emergency entrance. Stacy came out.**

Stacy: "What's going on"?

Hiro: "Chicken pox, I need to get them checked in. Let me park the van. Stacy have these kids wear masks".

 **Stacy put a mask on the kids & check them in. After I park the van, I exam. each one of them & transport then to the unit for childhood illnesses. Stacy chatted with me. I explain to her the Rina's Mom passed away last night & was all depressed to go home so Baymax is at my house with her & it was not safe to have sick kids around a pregnant woman. My pager went off. It was a nurse from the oncology floor so I went down there to my patient's roommate look at her chart.**

Hiro: "Today were going to do a Bone Marrow Aspiration to see how your cancer is doing".

Tammy: "Were's Baymax?"

Hiro: He took a day off.

 **I put Tammy on a gurney, gave her a surgical cap to wear & wheeled her down to the procedure unit. I gave her a sedative through her IV line. After she was asleep, I took some marrow out. I also did a spinal tap & wheeled her to recovery. She was waking up. She was complaining a headache. I told her the I had to do a spinal tap while she was asleep. I wheeled her back to the ****oncology unit and upper her dose on her pump and checked her vital' did another eye exam with the eye scope. There was an infection from the chemotherapy so I put some eye drops in her eye an some anabolic under her eye lid. I went back upstairs and check on my kids. I rubbed itching cream in their pox. I was in the break room having** **coffee until My phone rang. It was Carla.**

Hiro:"Hey Carla how are you feeling?"

Carla:"Not good. May I come in."

Hiro:"Sure I'll meet you in the emergency room".

 **My 15 minute break was over and I went down to the emergency room and saw the ETM wheel in Carla. She had an oxygen mask on.**

Hiro:"What happen?"

Medic: "Internal bleeding. The 911 cal sounded like a robot voice".

Hiro:"Baymax. My brother invented him to be a healthcare worker."

Medic 2:"The dispatch think it was a prank call from a teenager on the computer and when they got there, I't wasn't. Your robot saved her life. Oh yeah. She's 32 weeks pregnant. You may need to deliver the baby. It maybe drowning in blood.

Hiro:"Patty fetch me an ultrasound machine. You guys put her in trauma 2 thanks.

 **They put her in trauma 2. Patty wheeled in the ultrasound machine. I ultrasound. She was bleeding in her belly. The baby was drowning so we wheeled her down to the O.R. I had to perform a C-ssession. I use an spinal Epidural and tarted to deliver the baby. Her blood-pressure was dropping fast so I had to work fast to get the baby out. Baby was blue and was not breathing. The nurse started to bag. Baby started to cry. The mother was crashing so I had to work fast. She lost a lot of blood. It was too late Her heart stopped.**

Hiro:"Time of death 2:40pm.

 **I closed her and put her in the body bag and have her wheeled down in the morgue. We did save the baby. I looked back at the mother medical history and she had a genetic disease that she can bleed easy. Some how when the baby was kicking in her stomach,it caused internal bleeding.I went to the** **maternity ward for teens and checked on the baby. I also found out the the mother was only 22 years old. I was concerned the How she had Rina with on problem's she must of had her when she was 14. After work I went back home. I saw Baymax and Rina.**

* * *

 **Hiro:"How did she get here?"**

 **Baymax:"She walked over here. She was worried about her Mom.**

Hiro"Umm Rina I need to talk to you. You Mother died this afternoon. She was bleeding internally And I tried the best I can to save her life but she had lost a lot of blood when I was delivering her baby.

 **Rina whipped her tears. Baymax hugged her and gave her some tissue.**

Rina: "What's going to happen to us?"

Hiro:"Well by law, I had to contact children's services and you and your brother will have to with the nice lady.

There was a knock at the door. It was a lady from children's services name Becky. She had to take Rina to an orphanage.

Baymax:"Why was she taken away?"

Hiro:"She has no parent's anymore Baymax. Her Mom died on the operating table. Come 's go to bed.

 **Crystal wanted me in her office. I was shaking with fear**

Hiro:"Well patty this is it. My career is over because I lost a patient and I wasn't authorize to deliver but I did had to work fast to save the baby. Well wish me luck."

I stepped in her office and sat on a chair. Crystal started to talk.

Hiro:"Crystal before you say anything. I like to say that It wasn't my fault . You see Rina's mother stayed with us because she lost her husband and I had to save that baby' life".

Crystal:"Yes but are policy is that we only treat kids up to 19 year of age because this is Children's Hospital. Now Rina have lost her Mother. If she would of gone to another Hospital, The would not have happen and because you were not authorize to deliver. I hate to tell you this but your suspended from medical duty for two weeks.

Hiro:"What"?!

Crystal:"You broke Hospital protocol. You deliver without OB/GYN permission and you treated an a 22 year old so I need to throw you in the lava.

Hiro:"NOOOOOO!"

 **I sat up in my bed in the cold sweat.**

Hiro:"Oh man. what a nightmare I had.

* * *

 **I woke up and had breakfast and went to work. Becky from children's services came back to pick up the baby. I went back to the oncology unit to exam. Lucy'ss eye. I discharged her because her tumour shrunk. I made but she need to continued outpatient treatment at the cancer clinic. after 48 weeks of treatment of chemotherapy and Radiation and Eye exam's After another bone marrow procedure. Her cancer came back and it was growing. Six months went by, Patty lost her battle with cancer and died at home. I parents called on the phone and told me. I did tell them that cancer survival rates was 40% chance. That night after a long day at work, I went to a diner dringink some coffee until I saw Lucy's Mom's come in. Her name was** **Tiffany.**

Tiffany:" May I join you?"

Hiro: "Oh sure sit. I'm sorry about your daughter".

Tiffany:"Well I have a confession. Tammy had cancer in the splinter muscle she was 3 your old. She had surgery and had to hear a catheter for two months. The doctor's decide that she needed a temporary stoma until the cancer gone away so when she turned 10, the stoma was removed and was cancer free.

Hiro:"So it was another cancer before she had this one.

Tiffany:(In tear drops)"Yes."

Hiro:"Hey listen Dinner is on me".

Tiffany:"Thant Dr. Hamada."

Hiro:"Call me Hiro. I'm off duty".

 **Tiffany and I was dinner and I drove her home until Honey was looking out the window. I came inside. Honey had her hand on her hip stomping her foot.**

Honey:"You were with another woman!? I cannot you were cheating on me". five year of marriage.

Honey:"Honey wait"!

Before I can finish Honey went out the door and took a taxi to a hotel. Baymax saw me sad."

Baymax." Why the sad face Hiro"?

Hiro:"Honey just left me. I guess it's you and me for the night buddy".

Baymax:"Where are the kids"?

Hiro:"There staying at the Hospital until their pox are gone in are special unit for childhood diseases. I almost about to explain to her that Tammy died from cancer and I brought her Mom dinner but she just walked out. I wish I can tell her.

Baymax:" I can".

Hiro"You? How"?

Baymax:"I just recorded it from my chip. I'm like a tape recorder. I use it to Record patient heath care needs. Maybe I'll go catch for.

Hiro:"No! Wait"!

 **Baymax ran out the door. He did the same thing when He discovered that my microbot pointed the direction to the other microbot's. Honey was driving until she saw Baymax** **through the side mirror and she pulled over and got out of the car.**

Homey:"Baymax? What are you doing here"?

Baymax:"Hiro has something to say to you.

 **Baymax push playback on his chest.**

 _I almost about to explain to her that Tammy died from cancer and I brought her Mom dinner but she just walked out. I wish I can tell her._

Honey looked at Baymax feeling sorry for himself. She got in the car and drove bak home. Honey walked in the door.

Hiro:"Baymax played back the message".

Honey:" Yes He did. I'm sorry I walked out. I just get carried away and Baymax? Thanks for bringing me back home.

 **Three weeks went by, The kids were discharge because their chicken pox were gone. They got vaccinated by Baymax and where back in School. their were only four weeks left until summer. School ended for the summer. They all went to camp. The twins turned two and was ready for Kindergartenl, Maggie went to 5th grade at the age of 10 High School. Educational laws are different in San Fransokyo then United State. By the Age of 13, You graduated high School. Grade** **level go up to 8th instead of 12th grade. In** **San Fransokyo, their are no middle School just grade and high School. In** **Elementary School. Grades are K-4th. In high School Grade 5th-8th. That is why in the Movie, I graduated in High School when I was 13. Kids start School at the Age 2. Collage education start at the Age 14 to 19 years. And by the time your an adult, You well educated and ready for the working world.**

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
